A Beautiful Day in the Swimming Pool
by Missing Bones
Summary: Possible Bone #03 para 5.04


**Possible Bone # 3 - ****A Beautiful Day in the Swimming Pool**

**

* * *

****Iniciativa:** Brennan  
**Lugar:** Piscina  
**Motivo:** Impulso  
**Autora:** Rebeca Maria e Bruninha Galle  
**Rating:** K+

**Pós "****The Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood"**  


* * *

"Você ligou pra ela?"

"Já, Parker. É a milésima vez que você pergunta isso."

O pequeno deu de ombros, virando as costas pra o pai e jogando sua toalha na cadeira mais próxima.

"Nós podemos fazer isso, certo? Mesmo sem ela aqui?"

"Podemos. Bones nos deu uma chave para usarmos a piscina sempre que quisermos."

"Não parece certo." – O garoto agora estava na borda da piscina, seus olhos focados na água azul cristalina. – "Quer dizer, ela devia ser sua namorada. E por isso devíamos estar aqui. Com ela."

"Bones lhe explicou o motivo de não podermos ser namorados."

Parker se virou lentamente, observou em silêncio enquanto o pai depositava seu celular e chave do carro em uma das mesas do local, e apenas quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele voltou a falar.

"E eu continuo achando um motivo estúpido."

Booth suspirou. Estava cansado de explicar ao filho a sua constante falta de namoradas e ainda mais de convencê-lo que ele e Brennan nunca ficariam juntos.

"Existe uma linha, Parker." – Ele falou calmamente e o garoto franziu o cenho. – "O meu trabalho com a Bones é perigoso. O que significa que não devemos nos envolver romanticamente."

"Mas você gosta dela."

"O que? Espere aí, parceiro. Eu nunca disse isso."

Parker riu diante da forma defensiva como ele falou, quase dando um passo para trás, como se, de repente, ele fosse uma ameaça.

"Bones diz que você é bom em ler pessoas. Eu sou seu filho. Logo, eu sou bom em ler pessoas." – Booth abriu a boca e a fechou, e sua falta de palavras apenas aumentou o sorriso no rosto do garoto. – "Seu celular está tocando." – Ele apontou para a mesa, sorriu uma última vez para o pai e se jogou na piscina, quase molhando-o.

"Booth, desculpe, eu estava no limbo e..."

"Parker insistiu para te avisar que estamos na sua piscina. Acho que ele queria muito que você estivesse aqui com a gente."

"Eu disse que vocês poderiam ir a hora que quisessem, Booth."

"Eu sei disso, mas de acordo com ele, _parece errado_ sem você aqui. E o que eu posso fazer, eu também acho isso. Quer dizer, é o seu prédio..."

"O porteiro te conhece, Booth. Você vai aí há quatro anos. Não tem nada de mais."

"Eu sei. Mas você está vindo?"

"Me dê 15 minutos. Enquanto isso, diga ao Parker que ele pode se divertir na piscina mesmo que eu não esteja aí."

"É, eu acho que ele já entendeu isso há uns cinco minutos." – Booth terminou, sorrindo, vendo o filho saltar na piscina novamente.

Parker mergulhou e nadou até a outra borda, saindo da piscina logo em seguida e parando perto do pai.

"Cansou?"

"Você não vem?" – Booth sorriu, só então retirando a camiseta branca e o short e ficando só com uma sunga preta. Sem falar nada, apenas com um sorriso rápido e um olhar para o filho, ele correu e saltou na piscina. Parker saltou logo em seguida – "Você vai me jogar?" – ele perguntou, os olhos brilhando e um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto tentava manter-se boiando.

"Você acha que está preparado?"

"Qual é, pai, a gente faz isso desde que eu tinha seis anos."

"Certo. Sobe."

Parker nadou até ficar atrás do pai. Booth ergueu as mãos para que o filho segurasse enquanto colocava os pés nos ombros dele. Então ele andou com o filho até o meio da piscina, que era realmente grande, e virou para o lado mais fundo. Parker ficou de pé nos ombros dele, segurando as mãos do pai, atento nos movimentos dele.

"Preparado? Você lembra dos passos, certo? Eu afundo, aperto sua mão quando for subir e você dá o impulso para frente e salta."

"Eu sei, pai, eu sei. Anda logo."

Então Booth afundou, Parker se posicionou melhor sobre os ombros dele, ele apertou a mão do filho e então emergiu de uma só vez. Em um segundo Parker deu um impulso e deu um tremendo salto para a frente, mergulhando de ponta bem diante dos olhos dele.

"Isso foi demais!" – Parker gritou assim que voltou à tona.

"Isso foi um belo salto, Parker." – e tanto Parker quanto Booth olharam para quem tinha falado.

"Bones!" – os dois falaram, sorridentes.

Ela sorriu de volta, acenando com uma mão enquanto com a outra retirava a bolsa do ombro e a colocava ao lado das coisas de Booth. Quando ela se aproximou, parando a uma distância segura da borda, e não fez nenhuma menção que iria juntar-se a eles, Parker nadou até o mais próximo que conseguia chegar dela.

"Você não vem?" – Brennan se arrependeu de encará-lo assim que encontrou seus olhos brilhando de entusiasmo e praticamente gritando para ela, pedindo que ela entrasse.

"Não posso."

"Por que não? Você acabou de voltar do trabalho, Bones! Não tem mais nada pra você fazer."

"Na verdade, eu estou com fome."

"Eu também estou. Mas a piscina é muito mais legal! E nós podemos comer depois.

"Você gosta de macarrão com queijo?" – Booth segurava o riso atrás de Parker, e Brennan o lançou um olhar de advertência. Ela não precisava dele fazendo piada da sua tentativa de não entrar na água.

"Claro que eu gosto, Bones!" – Ela ia falar, um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, mas ele se apressou em continuar. – "Mas não quero agora. Nem o papai. Tudo que queremos é você aqui, Bones. Por favor?" – Ele sorriu seu melhor sorriso charmoso e Booth fez o mesmo, concordando vigorosamente com a cabeça.

"Eu..."

"Parece errado sem você aqui."

"Eu já falei ao seu pai que..."

"Você não pode ser a namorada dele? Mesmo?"

"Não. Eu falei que..."

"É estúpido."

"Parker." – Booth tocou-o no ombro, fazendo-o virar a cabeça. – "Chega."

"Tudo bem, Booth." – Brennan se aproximou mais da borda e sentou-se com as pernas embaixo do corpo, ficando mais perto do nível que o garoto estava. – "Escute, Parker. Imagine que o seu amigo, Lasky o nome dele, certo?"

"Certo."

"Imagine que Lasky e você são dois adultos e na casa do seu amigo tem piscina e na sua não."

"Eu vou ter uma piscina na minha casa."

"Acompanhe a Bones, parceiro." – Os dois adultos trocaram um sorriso e Booth se apoiou com um dos braços na borda.

"Ok."

"Se Lasky lhe desse acesso à piscina dele, sempre que você quisesse, você não iria usá-la?"

"Sim."

"Seu pai é meu melhor amigo, Parker. E eu dei a chave a ele para vocês usarem a piscina. Eu e ele trabalhamos há quatro anos juntos, ele vem aqui toda semana mais de uma vez. Não tem problema nenhum."

O garoto fez uma expressão pensativa, assimilando o que ela acabara de dizer. Por fim, sorriu, olhando do pai e de volta para ela.

"Você é demais!" – Os três riram e com um impulso dos pés na parede da piscina, Parker tomou distância dela. – "Vá se trocar, Bones. Nós estamos esperando."

Brennan olhou para o parceiro, pedindo uma ajuda silenciosa, mas ele riu, esperando ela fazer exatamente o que o filho dissera.

"Posso ao menos fazer uma ligação antes?"

"Ok."

Ela estava fora do alcance da voz dele quando Booth puxou Parker para perto e assumiu um tom conspiratório.

"Você sabe que ela está nos enrolando, certo?" – Parker assentiu, feliz pelo pai também ter percebido.

"E o que fazemos para resolver isso, pai?"

É claro que Parker sabia o que o pai tinha em mente, porque era a mesma coisa que ele estava pensando. Ele sorriu, lembrando-se da última vez que ele tinha ido para a piscina com os pais, e Booth e ele se juntaram para colocar Rebecca na piscina. Primeiro Booth a abordava, Parker a distraía, Booth pegava ela no colo e pulava na piscina. E então os três se divertiam. Essa seria a tática usada para coloca Bones na piscina.

Os dois saíram da piscina, Booth parou na frente de Brennan, fazendo-a parar de falar por um segundo antes de se despedir de quem quer que fosse.

"Você não está pensando em me abraçar, está?" – ela perguntou, desconfiada – "Você está todo molhado, Booth, e eu não quero me molhar."

Ele estendeu a mão, apanhando o celular e dela e colocando num canto. Então deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se dela. Ela recuou e virou, tentando fugir dele, apenas para dar de cara com Parker bem atrás dela.

"Ok, eu sei o que vocês estão planejando, e isso não vai dar certo. É extremamente perigoso e infantil." – Parker abriu um sorriso ao ver o pai se aproximando dela por trás.

Um segundo antes ela fechou os olhos, esperando o que quer que fosse acontecer. Então Booth abraçou-a por trás e pegou-a no colo. Ela tentou se debater, batendo no peito dele, tentando fazê-lo soltá-la, mas ele era mais forte que ela e estava decidido.

Booth parou na borda da piscina e olhou para o filho e para ela, que tinha parado de se debater, aparentemente aceitando o que eles tinham aprontado.

"Você vai desistir, Bones?" – ele perguntou, olhando para ela, dando uma última chance para ela tentar se soltar.

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer contra isso?"

"Até onde eu consigo pensar, não." – ela deu um sorrisinho para ele, o mesmo sorriso que ela dera para Parker quando entregara a chave do prédio para eles.

"Então não pense."

E dizendo isso, a mão dela segurou o pescoço dele e ela levou seus lábios até encostarem os dele. O beijo começou leve e bastante sutil, e um segundo depois ambos abriram a boca, aprofundando o momento. Ela segurou a cabeça dele, deixando-o imóvel para que ela pudesse beijá-lo como ela gostaria, e sentiu os braços dele se contraírem contra seu corpo, suas mãos apertando-a mais contra si.

Em alguns segundos ele posicionou os braços de forma que ela pudesse descer e ficar de frente para ele, de pé. Ela aproveitou para beijá-la ainda mais profundamente durante mais um segundo antes de afastar-se, deixando-o imóvel na beira da piscina.

"Isso foi golpe baixo." – ele sussurrou.

"O que eu posso dizer, eu sou demais." – ela disse, com um sorriso, se afastando mais ainda.

E então, surpreendendo os dois, Parker colocou-se entre eles, ostentando um sorriso enorme.

"Agora eu posso ter uma piscina?"

**Fim.**

**N/B&B: Duas fics de quatro episódios. Estamos chegando lá. E com preguiça de pensar em uma nota maior.**


End file.
